No Air
Part of the Songfic Series. Original Artist is Jordin Sparks. If the heading says alternating, it will be in Dovepaw's point of view, then Tigerheart's '!WARNING!' THE FOLLOWING STORY IS AN EARLY SONGFIC ATTEMPT OF MINE FROM WHEN I WAS FIRST BEGINNING TO WRITE. AS SUCH, IT HAS SOME PROBLEMS AND IS KIND OF EMBARRASSING. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. -[[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']] No Air Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, air, air....... Dovepaw If I should die before I wake It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like living in a world with no air I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Tigerheart was gone. Taken by the Dark Forest. I didn't cry. I didn't scream. The pain I felt was beyond both. Tigerheart I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave My heart won't move, it's incomplete If there was a way that I could make you understand I believed him. I believed he just wanted to help me be the best warrior I could. I thought he couldn't affect the clans anymore. Was I ever wrong. Dovepaw But how do you expect me To live alone with just me? Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe More than anything, I wanted to ask him why he left. What in the world he was thinking. But most of all, I just wanted him to come back. Both Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there There's no air, no air They were both living in shattered worlds Tigerheart, in his world of darkness and shadows. Dovepaw, in her world of loneliness. Alternating Got me out here in the water so deep I feel so alone Tell me how you gon' be without me? I wish I knew if she was okay. If you ain't here I just can't breathe Everything seems so colorless, now that he's gone. There's no air, no air How could I be such a fool? No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air Tigerheart I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew Right off the ground to float to you With no gravity to hold me down for real But now it's too late to turn back. If I do, Tigerstar will kill me. I feel so trapped. And alone. And I wonder if she would ever forgive me. Dovepaw But somehow I'm still alive inside You took my breath but I survived I don't how but I don't even care The most horrible thought that crosses my mind is that I may have to fight him. I can't betray StarClan. But I can't betray him either. I don't know what to do. I am still alive, but I feel dead. Alternating So how do you expect me Would I ever see him again? To live alone with just me? He said I'd have power. Cause my world revolves around you And if I did, would it be in battle? It's so hard for me to breathe But I realize, all I want is Dovepaw. Tigerheart Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there There's no air, no air That's when something stirs inside me. I have to go back. I don't care what Tigerstar does to me. Better to have my life cut short, and have a few moments with her. Than to live for many moons more, alone. Dovepaw Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe There's no air, no air I run out of camp to the Moonpool To get some peace. For a minute my eyes deceive me. I see amber eyes glowing in the water. No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air No more Baby There's no air, no air No air, oh! Tigerheart Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there There's no air, no air I run, faster than I have ever run before. Out of the Dark Forest, into Starclan And they release me into the real world. And I climb out of the Moonpool, dripping wet. Dovepaw Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe There's no air, no air My heart stops. He's come back! For a minute we just stare at each other. And in that moment, The world is perfect. (No air) (No air) (No air) (No air) Tigerheart Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there There's no air, no air But then our silence is shattered Tigerstar leaps out of nowhere and pins me down. “You fool!” he yells, “Love is worthless. You gain nothing from it.” But I snarl and say, “You're wrong. Love is everything.” Dovepaw Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe There's no air, no air Tigerheart launches Tigerstar off him, into the moonpool. And all our problems are solved. He asks me if I will ever forgive him. And I reply, “Of course! I'll love you forever. No air, air No air, air No air, air No air And we promise each other That we will never betray each other again. Cause we both know That we were meant to be. Category:Songfic